The Guardian
by AiAsura0099
Summary: Secrets being held were released that day and instead of Kai, another dangerous first Reverse fighter appeared... What is Link Joker's motive? Will Kai be able to protect the one thing other than his parents in the world? Or will he die with his lover just trying? If it does happen... What will become of the world? DISCLAIMER! I don't own CFV! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a new story! I hope everyone will enjoy this new story! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

The Cardfight Club school play was intense as the whole club, except for Aichi, lost to Daigo.

" I've been defeated..." Shingo said

" Aichi... It's all up to you now..." Naoki said

" You're too into this..." Aichi muttered, sweat dropping

" Oh, so you're the last of the Alfred troop? Then, come at me!" Daigo said

" Y-Yes!"

Aichi took out his deck as they placed their starting Vanguards and decks in place, drew their five cards and prepared themselves.

" Stand up, Vanguard!"

" Stand up the Vanguard!"

" Wingal Liberator!"

" First Legend, Ambrosius!"

" I'll go first. Draw! I ride Little Liberator, Marron! Wingal moves back. Turn end." Aichi declared

" I'll see what you're made of. Draw! I ride Regret Jewel Knight, Urien! Ambrosius moves back. Attack!" Daigo declared

" No guard!"

" Drive check. Draw trigger! Power to Urien and draw!" Daigo declared

" Damage check. No trigger."

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw! Stand up, my avatar! Ride! Blaster Blade Liberator! I call Phallon! Blaster Blade attacks!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Drive trigger check. Critical trigger! Power to Phallon! Critical to Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared

" Damage check. Second check. Oh, too bad. No trigger." Daigo declared

" Phallon!" Aichi declared

" No guard. Damage check. No trigger again." Daigo declared

" Turn end."

" Sendou-kun has dealt three damage this turn! How will Daigo-san turn the tables here?!" Shingo announced

" Stand and draw! I ride Battle Flag Knight, Constance! Call! Gordon!" Daigo declared

" I guard with Epona!"

" Constance! Drive check. No trigger. Skill activated! Superior call! Rendgal! Owein attacks!" Daigo declared

" No guard."

Aichi was dealt the third damage after that.

" Now both fighters have three damage each! How will everything turn out in this turn?!" Shingo announced

" Give me the power with your noble white wings! I ride, Solitary Liberator, Gancelot! I call Escrad and Marron! Phallon attacks Gordon!" Aichi declared

" No guard."

" Gancelot attacks! Twin drive check. Second check! Heal trigger! Power to Escrad! I heal one damage point." Aichi declared

" Damage check. Heal trigger! Power to Constance and I also heal a damage point." Daigo declared

" Escrad!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end."

" Stand and draw! From the absolutely beautiful, sacred world, swoop down on luminous wings! Sanctuary Guard Dragon! I superior call another Rendgal using his skill! Rendgal attacks!" Daigo declared

" Guard!"

" Sanctuary Guard Dragon! Drive check! Second check! No trigger, huh? Then, Owein!" Daigo declared

" No guard."

" Turn end."

Aichi suddenly felt a sensation as the area above the Damage Zone glowed.

" What's that?!" Miwa exclaimed

" I discard Gancelot from my hand and stride." Aichi declared, his Psyqualia glowing in his eyes

" Stride?!"

" I've never heard of it!" Misaki exclaimed

" Generation Zone, release! Show me the world I truly desire! Stride Generation! Fast Chase Golden Knight, Campbell!" Aichi declared

" By itself, the Vanguard is 26000 power?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Phallon attacks!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Campbell attacks! Grade 4s gain higher possibilities... Triple drive check. First check. Second check. Draw trigger, power to Escrad and draw. Third check. Critical trigger. Critical to Campbell and power to Escrad." Aichi declared

" Damage check. Critical trigger! Power to Sanctuary Guard Dragon! Second check. No trigger." Daigo declared

" From there, three skills will be activated. First, Campbell's attack hit so I can superior call one unit from the top five. I superior call Little Liberator, Marron. He gets +2000 power. Second skill, once the Vanguard attack hits and Wingal is boosting him, he moves to the Soul and I can superior call Blaster Blade Liberator from the Soul. Stand up once more, my avatar! Skill activated. I retire Owein with Blaster Blade. Escrad attacks." Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Blaster Blade!" Aichi declared

" Guard!"

" Turn end..." Aichi declared

His Psyqualia deactivated as he looked around.

" Huh? What happened here?" Aichi ask

" Aichi?" Naoki ask

" What's going on here?" Kamui exclaimed

" That was an awesome attack! As expected of the strongest user of Psyqualia and Asia Champion!" Daigo said

Aichi and the others gasped at that.

" Sendou's an Asia Champion?!"

" No wonder we couldn't beat him at all!"

" They know this now...?" Kamui muttered

" Now it's my turn, right?" Daigo ask

" Y-Yes..."

 _" Why am I feeling so tired...? And what's with this ominous feeling?"_ Aichi thought

His eyes widened at the realization.

" How do you know I have Psyqualia?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Well, this card will tell you everything. Crossride the Vanguard! Darkness Dragon, Sanctuary Guard 'Reverse'!" Daigo declared

The place turned into a space like area as they gasped.

" What's this?!" Aichi exclaimed

He gasped when he saw the Dragon of darkness in front of him.

" What's that unit?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Here I go! Call! I have five grade 1 and lower... Now is Sanctuary Guard 'Reverse's' Limit Break! I lock Ambrosius! If I have three or more grade 1s or lower, it get one extra critical and +3000 power for each one of them! I'm not done yet! Ultimate Break! All my grade 1 and lower rear guards get +5000 power!" Daigo declared

" All of them?!" Kamui exclaimed

" That's..." Aichi exclaimed

" Aichi!"

Aichi turned to see Kai.

" Don't lose!" Kai shouted

" That's not what's going to happen." Daigo said, red marks appearing under his eyes

" Brother!"

" Aichi!"

" My right Rendgal attacks!" Daigo declared

" Guard!"

" My Vanguard attacks!" Daigo declared

" Guard!"

" Two triggers, huh... Twin drive check. Critical trigger. All effects to my Vanguard." Daigo said

" He's so sure that he's going to draw a trigger?!" Miwa exclaimed

" Aichi!" Kai shouted

" Second check. Heal trigger! All effects to my Vanguard!" Daigo said

The guardians were destroyed as Gancelot was hit.

" Damage... check..." Aichi declared

His first card was not a trigger.

" I have to... Draw a heal..." Aichi muttered

His hand laid on the second card.

" Second check..." Aichi paused, " Critical trigger..."

" Aichi... lost..." Naoki said

He dropped the cards on the table as red mist suddenly started to surround him and he screamed.

" Aichi!"

 _" This feeling is... It's the same as_ him _!"_ Aichi thought

Black rings appeared around him before he was turned into a small dark blue orb, surrounded by the black rings. He flew towards Daigo as he caught it and the place was turned back to normal.

" You're not Daigo, are you?!" Kamui ask

" No, I still am Daigo. I'm just indulging in the power of Link Joker." Daigo said

" Link Joker?!"

" Oh, that's right. Here, now that I have him, I don't need these three anymore." Daigo said

He threw a green, purple and light blue orb towards them as Kai managed to catch them. He looked into the orbs and gasped.

" Ren! Leon! Chris!"

" What?!"

" I was gathering users of Psyqualia but this guy's already enough." Daigo said, holding up Aichi's orb

" Give Aichi back!" Kai shouted

" Too bad. I have to go now." Daigo said

" I'm not letting you go! Fight me and if I win, you give Aichi back!" Kai said

" And if you lose, you'll end up indulging in Reverse too. And with your current ability, you will obviously lose to me." Daigo said

" What?!"

" Please make way. I have to go now." Daigo said

The students made way as Kai and the others could only watch as he left the gym.

" We have to tell Takuto!" Kourin said

" Right!"

" First, let's try to bring these three back to normal." Kai said

" But how?" Suiko ask

" I don't know... Hey, Kai. Put them on the floor." Miwa said

Kai raised his eyebrow but did as told as the three orbs suddenly glowed and the three people took form.

" Hey, wake up!" Kamui exclaimed

" I can't believe that worked..." Miwa muttered

Ren was the first to get up as he groaned.

" Man, my head hurts..." Ren groaned

" Are you alright?" Misaki ask

" Oh, Misa-ki. Huh? I remember I was still in my Office... How did I end up here?" Ren ask

He tried to remember.

" That's right! Where's Daigo?!" Ren ask

" He took Aichi and got away." Miwa replied

" I wanted to warn everyone but some weird force just took over me and... Here I am... Leon-kun and Chris-kun were affected to, I see..." Ren said

" Yeah. Aichi was too." Kai said

" But that force was familiar, like we've experienced it before but I just can't put my finger on what... In any case, we have to take Aichi-kun back from Daigo!" Ren said

" How? He's gone by now." Misaki said

" Easy really. We have Psyqualia. We can just follow their trail. Remember, Kai? I have a sensitive nose." Ren said

" Psyqualia and your sense of smell is different. If you know how to find them, then hurry it up." Kai said

Leon and Chris woke up and listened in as they got up.

" We're going too." Chris said

" I still owe Sendou a favour." Leon said

" We're going too!" Naoki said

" No. I'm going alone with these three. If there's too many of us, the enemy will know that we're around." Kai said

Miwa stopped the others.

" If you think that you can, then do it! I know I can trust my buddy on this!" Miwa said

" Yeah. Let's go." Kai said

" Wait." A voice said

They turned to see a light blue haired woman.

" That familiar hair and eyes... Are you... Aichi's mother?!" Misaki exclaimed

" She was here and saw the whole thing?!" Miwa muttered

" Bring him back safely." Shizuka said

Kai said nothing at first but then he waved before running out of the door with the three users.

" You think he'll be fine alone?" Kamui ask

" Don't worry! This is Kai we're talking about it! When it comes down to Aichi though, it's a totally different Kai." Miwa said and grinned

* * *

Meanwhile, Daigo returned to a building as he met up with his main leader.

" Hey... Takuto." Daigo said

" Good job, Daigo. Where is he?" Takuto ask

" Here."

He opened a small box and Aichi's orb was inside.

" I knew it, his powers are sufficient. So you freed the rest from Reverse?" Takuto ask

" Of course. We have no use for them anymore." Daigo replied

" Good. Now then, give him to me." Takuto said

Daigo handed Aichi's orb over to Takuto as Takuto materialized Aichi out of the orb.

" Wake up, Aichi Sendou." Takuto said

Aichi groaned as he woke up and sat up.

" Where am I...?" Aichi ask

" You're at Tatsunagi building." Daigo said

" Tatsunagi...?" Aichi muttered

He gasped as he stood up and looked around.

" No way... Where's everyone?!" Aichi ask

" The real Takuto Tatsunagi is busy being trapped on Cray while I am an agent of Void and his clan, Link Joker." Reversed Takuto said

" Again with Link Joker..." Aichi exclaimed

" Join us, Aichi-kun. It'll be fun." Daigo said

" No! I refuse!" Aichi shouted

" You can't avoid it. You were only able to escape from being Reversed because Daigo reverted you into an orb." Reversed Takuto said

" Stay away from me! Don't come any closer!" Aichi shouted

Daigo signaled his bodyguard as he pinned Aichi's hands above his head as he struggled.

" Let me go! I don't want to join you!" Aichi shouted

" It's not a matter whether you want this or not, but it's a matter of that you _will_ join us whether you like it or not." Reversed Takuto said

" No!"

" Bring that in." Reversed Takuto said

Daigo nodded as he went to fetch something as he came back with a glass cylinder. Inside the cylinder was a black headpiece with a rainbow jewel at the center and a black bracelet with a similar crystal color lock at the center. There was also a key for it as Reversed Takuto proceeded to put the headpiece on Aichi's head while he struggled.

" No! I don't want this!" Aichi screamed

" Once this bracelet is locked on your wrist, Void's energy will flow into you and you'll be under our complete control." Reversed Takuto said

" No!"

Aichi struggled again as the bracelet was locked on his wrist and black mist pierced into his body while he tried to resist the strong aura. He screamed as the door suddenly burst opened and two figures tackled the guard down while another figure snatched the key from Reversed Takuto and caught Aichi. He unlocked the bracelet as it dropped to the floor and the figure started to calm Aichi down. It was Kai and the others.

" It's okay. I'm here. Nobody's going to hurt you anymore." Kai assured, patting Aichi's back

" Kai... kun..." Aichi cried

" We're getting out of here." Ren said

" Yeah."

They made sure that Daigo and Reversed Takuto won't follow them as they ran out of the building. Kai felt Aichi's grip tightening as he also held him tighter. Once they arrived at Kai's apartment, he locked the door as he tried to place Aichi down but that only caused Aichi to let out a tiny cry before his grip tightened again.

" Okay, I won't let you go. You'll let go if you feel better, okay?" Kai ask

Aichi nodded as Kai carried him so that they could sit on the floor. Kai took notice of the headpiece as he removed it and discarded it aside.

" Now, now, Kai. You don't have to be this angry." Ren said

" At least let us inspect it." Leon said

Leon picked up the headpiece as he placed it at the center of the five of them.

" This sensation that I'm feeling from this headpiece is not normal. I mean, with Psyqualia, you can tell that the wavelength is totally not normal." Chris said

" But it has a familiar vibe to it as well. Maybe that's why only Psyqualia users can feel it." Ren said

" Plus, there's that massive dark aura surrounding it... It's definitely not normal..." Leon said

" It's... An item from Cray, I think..." Aichi said, turning to them a little

" From Cray?" Ren ask

Aichi nodded slightly.

" When that fake Takuto-kun wore it on me, I could see the images on Cray clearly. Units are banding together to fight Link Joker, but leaders from each clans are starting to get corrupted by this Reverse. It's the same thing that's controlling Daigo-san..." Aichi explained

" How do we beat this Link Joker?" Leon ask

" Black rings are appearing all over Cray and Earth. Once they expand to their maximum size, everything will fall into nothingness. That's exactly what Link Joker... No, what Void wanted to happen..." Aichi replied

" Then will beating it be impossible?" Chris ask

" By now, because of Daigo-san's influence to travel around the world, he Reversed plenty of people. There might be a way to bring those Reversed fighters back to normal though." Aichi replied

" How?" Kai ask

" Defeat them in a Vanguard fight. But the opposite will happen if you lose..." Aichi said

" We'll get Reversed..." Leon said

" How did you guys get out unReversed anyway?" Kai ask

" It seems that if we've been converted to those orbs, it'll leave us naturally. Which leaves all of us unaffected." Aichi said

" I see."

Suddenly, dark red mist started to engulf Aichi's body as they gasped.

" Aichi!"

" I still had some of the Reverse aura in me because of just now... Please, just leave me somewhere before I become one of them..." Aichi said

" I'm not leaving you alone, Aichi!" Kai said

" Us too!" Ren said

Aichi resisted until he fainted as Kai shook him.

" Aichi?! Aichi! Wake up, Aichi!" Kai shouted

The aura continued to flare as a projection of Reversed Takuto suddenly appeared.

" Let this be a warning to you. If you leave him like this, his soul will slowly drain away and disappear, which means that he'll die. But if you give him to me, I'll save him. So, be good and hand him over." Reversed Takuto said

" No!" Kai said

" Then I'll let you watch in despair as his life is slowly taken away from him." Reversed Takuto said

Kai held Aichi tightly.

" Kai... kun..." Aichi muttered

" Aichi..." Kai said

" I'll be taking my leave then." Reversed Takuto said

" Wait!" Kai shouted

" Kai?!" Ren exclaimed

" If you can save him, then I'll let you take him but I want you to take me with you!" Kai said

" Kai, what are you doing?!" Ren ask

" I'm sorry, but I can't let Aichi die like this! Please, tell my apology to the others." Kai said

Kai took the headpiece while carrying Aichi as they were teleported away.

" Kai! Aichi!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was asked to wait outside the room where he gave Aichi to them for treatment, however, considering that they were still enemies and with Kai not wanting to join their evil group, his wrists had to be shackled for precautions. Kai waited outside for a few hours until Reversed Takuto came out.

" You can go in to see him." Reversed Takuto said

Kai ran into the room as he saw Aichi lying on the bed fast asleep. He took a chair and sat beside him as he took his hand.

" Then, I'll be leaving you two alone." Reversed Takuto said

He closed the door as Kai caressed Aichi's cheek.

" I'm so glad... You're alright now, Aichi..." Kai said

He fell asleep beside him as time passed.

~ A few hours later~

Kai felt something tickling his hand as he opened his eyes to see Aichi and what was tickling him was his signature hair bang.

" Aichi? You're awake?" Kai ask

Aichi just blinked as he leaned in closer to Kai and Kai blushed lightly.

" A-Aichi?"

" Aichi? My... name...?" Aichi ask

Kai's eyes widened as he looked at Aichi's eyes, he wasn't lying...

" Do you remember me?" Kai ask

Aichi tilted his head curiously as his Psyqualia activated for a split second.

" Do you like me, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

Kai was caught off guard by the question as his face flushed red.

" W-W-W-Well... I... Yeah, kind of... I like... No, I love you, Aichi." Kai said, trying to control his cheeks from burning up

Aichi smiled widely at that as he threw himself onto Kai.

" Besides, why did you call me 'Kai-kun'...?" Kai ask

" Kai-kun is Kai-kun, after all... Am I wrong? You're Toshiki Kai, right?" Aichi ask

" N-No, not that... I mean, didn't you lose your memories? After all, you didn't even know your name..." Kai said

" But I know now! Because Kai-kun told me! I've been sleeping for so long... I can finally wake up and look around the world!" Aichi said

" How long have you been asleep for?" Kai ask

" Hm? Eh... A few years...?" Aichi replied

Kai's eyes widened again.

" A-A few years...?" Kai ask

" Yeah! And, a voice told me that when I wake up, I can find the one I love! It's you, Kai-kun! I can tell! You know me and I know you based on your memories. And my feelings are real, just like yours... I love Kai-kun!" Aichi confessed

" My memories...? You used my memories to know all this?" Kai ask

" Well, not all but... Everything is in messy fragments... I guess I still don't have full control over my powers yet..." Aichi replied

" It's fine. I'm just glad you're safe." Kai said

Aichi smiled and nodded.

" Why were you sleeping for so long?" Kai ask

" I'm not sure... I can't really remember either... I just remembered what that voice told me before I slept..." Aichi replied

" I see..."

Aichi heard the chains on the shackles as he looked down to see the shackles.

" What happened? Why is Kai-kun...?" Aichi ask

" I can't explain everything in time. These people, they-" Kai was cut off by the door opening

" I'm glad to see you awake, Young Master." Reversed Takuto said

" Takuto... kun...?" Aichi ask after his Psyqualia appeared for a split second again

" Yes, that's my name." Reversed Takuto said

" Why is Kai-kun shackled up?" Aichi ask

" For many reasons. We're doing this for your safety." Reversed Takuto replied

" Release these things! I don't want Kai-kun to be like that!" Aichi said

" But it's meant for your safety..." Reversed Takuto said

" Release him now." Aichi sternly ordered

Reversed Takuto backed away a little after he felt Aichi's power peaking.

 _" He's backing off...? Just... What is Aichi hiding that even he doesn't know of...?"_ Kai thought

" I understand." Reversed Takuto said

He took out a key as Kai was released from the shackles and they fell to the floor.

" Kai-kun, are you okay?" Aichi ask

" Y-Yeah..."

" I'm glad..." Aichi muttered before fainting

Kai caught Aichi in time before he could collapse.

" Aichi!"

" Just lay him back down. I'll talk to you outside." Reversed Takuto said

Kai laid Aichi down on the bed as he walked outside with Reversed Takuto.

" Listen, Toshiki Kai. Don't mention even one thing about us or I won't guarantee that I'll let that boy live." Reversed Takuto said

" Don't you dare!" Kai said

" We removed the essence of Void that had went inside him, thus unlocking a cage that he kept locked in his heart for many years, ever since he was born. It could be that his memories were then either suppressed or erased due to that. His previous memories then surfaced as a voice, and his powers returned to him in that instance. It's so strong that it's surpassing my expectations... But let me tell you this, if you really even try to make escape plans or anything... Both of your lives will be endangered. I can still make use of my powers because his powers haven't fully returned to him yet. Let me show you an example." Reversed Takuto said

He was led back into the room as he tried to stop Reversed Takuto.

" Leave Aichi out of this!" Kai shouted

" Don't worry, I specially made this for both of you." Reversed Takuto said

He clicked his fingers as Kai felt his whole body hurting and his heart rapidly beating. His breathing turned hoarse as he looked over to see that Aichi was the same.

" Stop it... Aichi's... innocent..." Kai choked out

Reversed Takuto clicked his fingers again as Kai felt his body, heart and breathing going back to normal as he checked on Aichi.

" Both of you are linked by a poison that I placed into both of you. Just this one click and the poison will be put into work. It's a slow and painful process, you won't die but you'll suffer eternal pain and I'm sure you wouldn't want him to suffer because of your decisions, right?" Reversed Takuto ask

" How dare you...!" Kai said

" What a futile attempt." Reversed Takuto said

" I won't let you hurt Aichi...!" Kai said

" Oh? You want to try that again?" Reversed Takuto ask, readying his fingers

Kai's eyes widened.

" No, stop it! Don't hurt Aichi anymore! If there's anyone you want to put the blame on, then do it to me alone! Leave Aichi out of this!" Kai shouted

" Like I said, you both are linked by the poison. Isn't it good? You'll get to suffer together with your precious lover." Reversed Takuto said

" Alright! I'll cooperate! Just stop it... Aichi won't be able to take it..." Kai said

" That's what I want to hear. I'll be going off first then." Reversed Takuto said, closing the door behind him

Kai weakly crawled up to the bed as he saw Aichi's peaceful face back and he smiled.

" I'm glad you're alright... I won't let anyone hurt you anymore..." Kai said

Kai winced from the after pain as he laid his head down on the bed and slept.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It was morning. Aichi woke up as he saw Kai sleeping beside him. He smiled and sat up as he rubbed his cheek against Kai's.

" Kai-kun... I love you..." Aichi muttered

Kai shifted as Aichi released him and he let Kai get up.

" Aichi..." Kai said

" Good morning, Kai-kun." Aichi greeted

" Good morning, Aichi." Kai greeted

" Are you okay? You look pale and uneasy." Aichi said

" No. I'm fine." Kai said

" I see. Then I'm glad there's nothing wrong. But remember this, Kai-kun... We're in this together. If you live, then I'll live with you. If you die, then I'll die with you. No matter what, I'll follow you and your decisions till the end." Aichi said

" Don't talk nonsense. I won't let anyone hurt you and neither will you die. None of us will..." Kai said, kissing Aichi's lips gently

" I love you..." Aichi said

" Me too..." Kai said

There was a knock on the door as Reversed Takuto entered.

" What do you want?" Kai ask

" Oh, excuse me for interrupting your moment. But you two are needed in the throne room... Young Master, since he's your chosen one, you two will have to go through a ceremony. Now, let's go." Reversed Takuto said

Kai helped Aichi up as they followed Reversed Takuto to a room. He opened the door as they headed towards the throne in the center.

" Now then... Please stand here, in front of the throne." Reversed Takuto said

Aichi and Kai did as instructed as a pillow with two rings flew beside Reversed Takuto.

" We'll be initiating something like the wedding vows, but only, this'll be for inheriting the throne's powers." Takuto said

" W-Wedding vows?!" Kai exclaimed, blushing lightly

" That's right. I've shrunk your headpieces to the size of a ring. You can use them conveniently now. Young Master will be keeping the bracelet while Toshiki Kai will be keeping the key." Reversed Takuto said

" At least there's no one around to see this..." Kai muttered

" Did you say something?" Reversed Takuto ask

" Nothing! Just continue!" Kai replied

" Now, please repeat after me. I, your name, will keep the promise to keep my share of my Link Joker powers and together with my chosen one, your partner's or in your case, lover's name, we will go according to Link Joker's plan." Reversed Takuto said

" I, Aichi, will keep the promise to keep my share of my Link Joker's powers and together with my chosen one, Toshiki Kai, we will go according to Link Joker's plan." Aichi said

Kai frowned when Aichi didn't mention his own surname but shrugged off the thought.

" I, Toshiki Kai, will keep the promise to keep my share of my Link Joker's powers and together with my chosen one, Aichi, we will go according to Link Joker's plan." Kai said

" Good. Now, take the rings and put it on whichever fingers you two like." Reversed Takuto said

Kai was the first to do it as he took the black ring with a rainbow jewel at the center and slid it on the ring finger of Aichi's right hand. Aichi smiled as it was his turn to slide the black ring with a red jewel at the center on Kai's ring finger on his right hand. Kai also smiled.

" Then repeat this sentence while holding hands. With this ring, I will seal this vow and accept the power. I will also never separate myself from my chosen one." Reversed Takuto said

" With this ring, I will seal this vow and accept the power. I will also never separate myself from my chosen one." Aichi repeated

" With this ring, I will seal this vow and accept the power. I will also never separate myself from my chosen one." Kai repeated

They felt the aura slowly flowing into them as Reversed Takuto took out the bracelet and key.

" Repeat this while putting on the bracelet for him, Toshiki Kai. With the lock of this bracelet, our love will last for eternity and, keep our limiters in check, never to release our full potentials, so will our ruling of the worlds that we will soon rule." Reversed Takuto said

" With the lock of this bracelet, our love will last for eternity and, keep our limiters in check, never to release our full potentials, so will our ruling of the worlds that we will soon rule." Kai repeated, locking the bracelet on Aichi's right wrist

" And take this key and wear it around his neck while repeating this, Young Master. With this key I entrust to you, our love will last for eternity and be each other's limiters. If needed, you are entrusted to use it to unlock both of our full potentials." Reversed Takuto said

" With this key I entrust to you, our love will last for an eternity and be each other's limiters. If needed, you are entrusted to use it to unlock both of our full potentials." Aichi repeated

More of the aura flowed into them as a wind blew below their feet.

" With this kiss, the vow will be completely sealed within us along with our powers. And you know the rest." Reversed Takuto said

" With this kiss, the vow will be completely sealed within us along with our powers." Both repeated as Kai leaned in to kiss Aichi on his lips

Black mist surrounded them. When it dissipated, Aichi was wearing a long grey pants with white boots, long sleeved white shirt and a black coat with a pop up collar. Kai was wearing blue pants with black boots, long sleeved red shirt and a black coat with no collar.

" And with that, you two are officially the rulers of Link Joker. Enjoy your time." Reversed Takuto said

He left as Kai hugged Aichi.

" I'm sorry..." Kai said

" Isn't this what you wanted?" Aichi ask

 _" If I said it was, I would be betraying you..."_ Kai thought

" No, never mind. But, Aichi... If anything were to happen to the both of us... Will you listen to me?" Kai ask

" Of course. I'll follow Kai-kun's decision." Aichi replied

Kai leaned in to whisper something into Aichi's ear as Aichi nodded.

" I feel... That it's our fate..." Aichi said

" It has always been this way in this unfair world... When the time comes, we'll..." Kai said

" Yeah."

~ A few days later~

Units were coming out of the black rings around the world... Every single fighters that weren't Reversed fought every day, just so they could bring down their enemies. Now, Naoki and the others were advancing forward to defeat the main Link Joker army.

" Are you sure they're over this way?!" Naoki ask

" Yeah, I'm sure of it!" Ren said

" The Psyqualia presence is strong in this hallway!" Leon said

" This time, we're definitely getting those two out of here!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

They opened a door as they were shocked to see Aichi and Kai engulfed in a dark aura.

" Aichi... Kai..." Miwa exclaimed

The two turned behind at their names being called as Kai's eyes widened.

" Miwa..." Kai exclaimed

" Who are they?" Aichi ask

" What happened to the both of you?!" Ren ask

" Get out of here now." Kai said

" Huh?"

" I... We don't want to hurt you guys... Hurry up and go." Kai said

" Kai?"

A screen appeared behind them and Reversed Takuto was there.

 _" What are you doing?! Hurry up and defeat them! You need to Reverse them! Or have you forgotten the vows?!"_ Reversed Takuto said

" Who said that we'll go with whatever you say?" Kai ask

 _" What?!"_

" I know. There's no escape from this. However, you left one big escape route for us. Even if Aichi doesn't remember everything we've gone through, that's fine because we'll be together forever in the end." Kai said

Aichi put out his hand as the others were thrown out by red mist and door slammed closed and black mist blocked them from entering.

 _" Fine then! If this is what you want, then I'll let you two suffer for eternity!"_ Reversed Takuto said

He clicked his fingers as Kai and Aichi started to feel the pain before blood started to come out of their mouths.

 _" What?!"_

" So you fell for it..." Kai muttered

 _" What is this?! The poison wasn't supposed to kill you two!"_ Reversed Takuto said

" It was all according to Kai-kun's plan... You've just triggered the supposingly slow acting poison that we ate yesterday..." Aichi muttered

 _" What?! But I can still stop it!"_ Reversed Takuto said

" No, it's impossible... The moment you triggered the poison, it's not going to stop until it eats away everything in our body... You lose..." Kai muttered

 _" That's impossible! You went until that far?!"_ Reversed Takuto exclaimed

" It's like you said, both of us will be together forever... It counts even in death... Now, Link Joker will be in peril once they lose their two masters..." Kai muttered

Both fell to the ground while hugging each other, not losing their grip.

" I'd like to see your face once you realize that humans will stop you and your ambitions... From this one loss, everything has already collapsed..." Kai muttered

" Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

" It's okay, Aichi... Like this, we'll be together forever..." Kai muttered

" Yeah... I know... Even if we were to reincarnate again, I want to be with Kai-kun..." Aichi muttered

" Me too... Aichi..." Kai muttered

 _" I'm sorry... Miwa, everyone..."_ Kai thought

 _" Everyone outside this room... I feel like I know you guys and I know you guys are kind so... Please, fulfill our last wish..."_ Aichi thought

 _" Defeat Link Joker..."_ Both of them thought

Both of their eyes closed as their breathing stopped. However, their grips never once loosened as the black mist that blocked the door disappeared and Miwa and the others burst into the room.

" Kai! Aichi!"

They ran over to them as Misaki was the first to check the pulse on their necks.

" They're... gone... They've stopped breathing and their heartbeats are not present..." Misaki said

" Brother... Hey, you jerk... Kai... Wake up..." Kamui said, shaking both of their lifeless bodies

" Stop it. They're not gonna wake up..." Naoki said

" Why?! Weren't we gonna be together?! Weren't we supposed to have fun playing Vanguard together?!" Kamui cried

Most of them broke down and cried as well, even the always cool headed, Misaki. Only Miwa, Ren and Leon didn't. However, when Miwa went to look at his two best friends faces, did his tears started to fill his eyes. He grinned.

" Man... The both of you... Even like this, you guys never forgot to smile..." Miwa said, letting his tears spill out

Even after they died, Kai and Aichi's smile never left them. Outside the window, their souls were watching them as they held hands and disappeared. However...

" I'm not going to let it end like this! This world will feel my wrath!" Reversed Takuto said

Suddenly, Aichi and Kai's bodies started to get engulfed in black mist as they disappeared.

" What?!"

" I don't know but... All I know is that this isn't over yet... Let's defeat Link Joker! For Kai and Aichi's sake!" Miwa said

" Yeah!"

* * *

And that's the end of this short chapter! Wonder what's going to happen now that everything has gone into chaos after Kai and Aichi's death?! Find out in the next chapter! I'll see everyone soon?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

It's been a few months since their two precious friends' deaths. Miwa and the others are still trying their best to push back Link Joker and to fulfill their friends' last wishes... It was morning in their Miyaji High hideout... Ever since the play that day, they made sure to keep each and every students safe and made a hideout. Miwa and Misaki were walking in the halls when a student ran up to them.

" What's wrong?" Misaki ask

" T-There's something at the entrance of the school!" The student said

" What?!"

Miwa turned to Misaki as she nodded and they ran towards the entrance to see a beam of light.

" What's that?!" Miwa exclaimed

" A light?!" Misaki exclaimed

The light disappeared and what it left behind was two white bundles. They cautiously walked over to them as they squatted down. One of the bundle moved as they were shocked for a moment before Miwa decided to lift one side of the bundle a little. His eyes widened.

" This is..." Miwa exclaimed

" What's wrong?" Misaki ask

She looked into the bundle as well before her eyes widened as well. She lifted a bit of cloth off the second bundle as she gasped.

" No way..." Misaki exclaimed

" These two are..." Miwa exclaimed

They took the bundles as they ran over to a room and knocked on the door. Shizuka opened the door and looked over to them.

" Um... This..." Miwa said

Misaki lifted the cloth a little as Shizuka gasped.

" This child is..." Shizuka exclaimed

Inside the bundle was a baby not even a few months old there and asleep. He had blue hair and a signature bang, just like...

" Aichi! This is definitely him! He was like this as well when he was young..." Shizuka said

" Then this second one..." Misaki exclaimed

Miwa lifted up the cloth a little to see a brown haired baby with the same spiky hair like...

" Kai?! This baby is... Kai?!" Miwa exclaimed

" But they... Didn't they..." Misaki exclaimed

" Why are they back here...?" Miwa ask

" I'll take care of Aichi again. Please take care of Kai-kun until we solve this mystery." Shizuka said

" Yeah. We'll leave him with you, Sendou-san." Misaki said

Shizuka nodded as she brought Aichi back into the room but the moment both left a distance between both babies, they started wailing.

" What?! What's wrong?!" Miwa ask

" Is he hungry?" Misaki ask

" I-I'm not sure!" Miwa exclaimed

Misaki heard Aichi's wail inside the room as she motioned Miwa to enter Shizuka's room. She knocked on the door as they saw Shizuka trying to stop Aichi from crying.

" Let's put them down here." Misaki said

They placed both babies on the bed as they both calmed down after being close to each other.

" What's this?!" Miwa exclaimed

" It seems that if we try to even separate them, they'll start to want each other's presence... It's as if they know that they're being separated..." Misaki said

" Look, they're waking up." Miwa said

Aichi and Kai opened their eyes. They knew immediately who they were when they saw their eye colors.

" They're really them..." Shizuka said

" Why? Why are they back and like this?" Misaki ask

" Nothing else matters anymore. What's important is that we need to find a way to get them back to their old selves again." Miwa said

" Yeah."

" Bring them to your room. They don't want to be separated after all. Perhaps there's a reason. So for now, both of you will have to work together to keep them safe." Shizuka said

" I got it. Leave it to us." Miwa said

Shizuka nodded as Miwa and Misaki took both babies to another room. They entered the room as they looked around.

" I think this'll have to do for now." Miwa said

Misaki nodded as they did the daily things babies needed. After putting them to sleep at night, they placed the two babies beside each other before sleeping on each side of the bed on a futon.

~ In the morning~

Miwa yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he then turned to the bed with the two babies as his eyes widened.

" What's this?!" Miwa exclaimed

Misaki woke up at the noise as she sat up while rubbing her eyes.

" Miwa? What's with the noise this morning?" Misaki ask

" K-Kai is..." Miwa exclaimed

She looked at what he was pointing to as she gasped. There wasn't any bundle of cloth wrapped around Kai anymore... He was in a normal baby sized clothes and he looked bigger than he was the previous day.

" This is the size of a one year old..." Misaki said

" Seriously?! What growth spurt..." Miwa exclaimed

" No, this isn't a growth spurt. They're growing naturally like us, but it's just that... Kai has now grown into a one year old in one night..." Misaki said

" But why is Aichi not growing?" Miwa ask

" Well, if we consider the age gap both of them had before they were gone, they were a year apart. So, if we wake up tomorrow morning..." Misaki said

" Kai will be a two year old and Aichi would be a one year old...?" Miwa ask

" That's probably it. But... I just don't understand... How did they get back here...?" Misaki said

Suddenly, the door opened as Naoki was there.

" Hey, time for break-!" Naoki paused

He looked at the two babies before looking at Miwa and Misaki.

" Y-You two..." Naoki exclaimed

" No, no! That's not it, Ishida! Listen to our explanation!" Miwa said

Naoki blinked as they explained everything to Naoki and Shingo who were in the dining room.

" Aichi and Kai?!" Naoki exclaimed

" We found them yesterday and this is what happened to Kai after one night..." Miwa said, pointing to a still fast asleep baby Kai

" Where's Sendou-kun?" Shingo ask

" Over there. I put him on a sofa so that he can rest a little without too much carrying." Misaki replied

" I see..."

Kai suddenly woke up as he looked around. He made a few baby babbles before Miwa understood what he was trying to say and placed him down on the ground for him to explore.

" Be careful, Kai..." Miwa said

Kai ignored him and tried to stand up but failed as he crawled around.

" I wonder if he was really this difficult as a baby..." Miwa muttered

" That being said, for some reason, we can't separate them from each other." Misaki said

" You can't?" Shingo ask

" Yeah... They cry immediately once you do that." Miwa replied

Suddenly, Aichi started crying as Misaki went to check on him.

" What's wrong with Aichi?" Naoki ask

" I don't know... We fed him and changed his diapers on time before coming here..." Misaki replied

" Ai~" It was Kai

" Kai?" Miwa ask

" Ai~ Ai~"

" You want to go there?" Miwa ask

" He's been saying 'Ai' this whole time. Does that mean that he wants you to bring him to Aichi?" Naoki ask

" I'll try." Miwa said

Miwa carried Kai to Aichi as Kai seemed to pat Aichi before the crying stopped. Aichi opened his eyes as he looked over to Kai.

" Ai~!" Kai cheered

" Woah..." Naoki exclaimed

" He stopped his crying in a second..." Shingo exclaimed

" Amazing, Kai!" Miwa said

" Bai!" Kai stuck out his tongue

" W-What...?" Miwa said

" Even as a baby... He still thinks you're annoying." Misaki said

" No way!" Miwa cried

At that time, the door opened as Ren and Leon with their team members came in.

" Good morning, everyone!" Ren greeted a little too loudly

Aichi got a shock and Misaki knew by his large flinching action. As she predicted, he started crying again.

" Hey, Ren!" The others in the room scolded

" Bai, bai!" Kai babbled, displeased that Ren had upset Aichi

" W-What...?" Ren ask

Kai patted Aichi again as Aichi calmed down.

" It really is amazing..." Naoki said

" Yeah..." Shingo said

Miwa and Misaki explained the same thing they told Naoki and Shingo.

" Heh... Aichi-kun and Kai, huh..." Ren said

Leon stared at the two babies, who seem to be conversing in baby babble, which Naoki and Shingo are confused about. Kai was the one babbling while Aichi made a few cooing sounds. They couldn't make out their conversation at all... Leon walked over to them as he activated his Psyqualia.

" True. I can sense their wind." Leon said

Ren joined him by going beside him.

" Hm... True... Looking at their characters, I can tell as well..." Ren said

Kai looked over to him as he grabbed a nearby pillow and threw it. It hit squarely on Ren's face as he groaned in pain.

" That was cruel, Kai! What was that for?!" Ren ask

" Bai~! Bai, Ai~! Bai, bai~!" Kai babbled

" Huh?"

" I think anyone can translate that. He's not pleased that you made Sendou cry just now." Leon said

" And I think he wants you to apologize to Aichi-kun." Sharlene said

" Yeah, yeah." Jillian said

" Oh... I'm sorry, Kai... Aichi-kun too." Ren said

Kai just turned his head while pouting but Aichi cooed happily. Ren smiled widely as he carried Aichi.

" Aichi-kun! You're the best! Unlike the ill-tempered Kai..." Ren said while cuddling Aichi

" Bai, bai~! Bai bai, Ai~!" Kai babbled

" Total opposites of each other... Totally Aichi and Kai-like..." Naoki said

" You're right..." Shingo muttered

" Oi, Ren. Don't cuddle him too much. Kai will throw another pillow if you don't put Sendou down now." Leon said

" Yes..."

Ren placed Aichi back down gently as Kai sat closer to him while still pouting angrily at Ren. Ren was also childishly pouting at Kai.

" What kind of childish battle is this...?" Miwa ask

" I don't know..." Misaki said

They finished breakfast after that and before the other students wake up to have their breakfast, they left for the new room of the two babies. After getting both of the babies to sleep for their nap time, they sat down beside the bed. Kamui had also tagged along while they were still eating their breakfast and followed them after finding out about what happened too.

" They're so cute." Naoki whispered

" But why are they here?" Shingo whispered

" We also want to get an answer for that... They suddenly appeared yesterday." Miwa whispered

" Their bodies disappeared after that, right?" Kamui whispered

" Yeah... So, why are they back again?" Ren whispered

" There must be a reason... Anyway, let's all have a sleepover. Miwa and I really cannot be the only ones taking care of them, especially when they grow so fast every night. Girls will sleep on one side around the bed while the guys go the other side of the bed." Misaki whispered

" Okay."

They played Vanguard and when the two babies woke up, they would play with them, from time to time though, Kai will still throw things at Ren because of his displeasure towards him...

~ The next morning~

As Miwa and Misaki had suspected, Aichi had grown to a one year old while Kai was now a two year old. Naoki and Shingo entered the dining room first, but were surprised to see many students awake early in the morning.

" Yo, Ishida!" One of them greeted

" Komoi-kun too!" Another greeted

" Good morning!"

" Morning!"

Ren was following behind them with a red mark on his face.

" What? Did he throw another thing at you again?" Naoki ask

" Even as he grows, he still remembers." Shingo said

" Man... Why won't he like me?!" Ren cried

" Because you just won't stop with your childish acts." Misaki said

They entered as Miwa also entered, with a two year old Kai running after him.

" Hey, don't trip!" Miwa exclaimed

" Miwa-nii! Let's play!" Kai said

" Have your breakfast first, Kai." Naoki said

" Yes! Where's Aichi?" Kai ask

" Over here!" A voice exclaimed happily

Leon and Jillian entered while looking behind as Aichi came toddling in slowly with a pacifier in his mouth. Both of his tiny baby hands were holding onto Sharlene's left and right index fingers.

" Aichi! Hurry up!" Kai said

" He can't, Kai. He's still learning how to walk." Miwa said

" I found a table for us!" Naoki said

" Coming! Now let's go! And let Aichi rest for awhile. He seems tired." Miwa sad

" Sure." Sharlene said, carrying an exhausted and hungry Aichi who toddled all the way from their room to the dining room

" Uh... So should we feed him milk first or baby food?" Miwa ask

" It's too early in the morning for him to eat baby food. Just get some milk." Leon said

" Okay!"

" Wait for a minute, Kai-kun! I'll get your porridge!" Sharlene said

" Yes!"

A few students approached them to ask about Aichi and Kai as they vaguely explained everything to them while some were fawning over Aichi, who was drinking his milk and Kai had finished eating in a few minutes and played with some of the other students.

" They're having so much fun." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" Misaki-san. Aichi-kun just finished his milk." Sharlene said

" Is that so? Did you burp him?" Misaki ask

" Yeah. Some of the students are playing with him right now." Sharlene replied

" I see. Then, they just need to be careful with him." Misaki said

" M-Misaki-senpai!" One of the students called

" What is it?" Misaki ask

" K-Kai-san is gone!" The student exclaimed

" Huh?! Where did he go?!" Miwa ask

" I-I don't know! We took our eyes off him for awhile and then the minute we turned back, he was gone!" The student said

" We better look for him!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

" Uwai~!" They turned to Aichi

" What's wrong with Aichi?" Naoki ask

" Uwai~! Uwai~! Ka~!" Aichi babbled

" Hey, is 'Ka'..." Kamui said

" 'Kai'?!"

" Uwai, ka~! Uwai, uwai~!" Aichi babbled

The student who was carrying him had to put him down since he looked like he was insisting it, as they saw him crawling out of the door.

" We better follow him." Leon said

" He might lead us to Kai." Ren said

They nodded as they followed Aichi out of the door and finally found Kai hiding near the entrance of the school. The other students stayed at the dining room.

" Uwai~! Uwai, ka~!" Aichi babbled

" Aichi found me!" Kai said

" Uwai, uwai~!" Aichi babbled

" Kai! Where did you go?! You worried us!" Miwa scolded

" Sorry... I want to play hiding..." Kai said

" It's okay. Just don't run off like that next time, okay?" Misaki ask

" Yes... Aichi! Let's play!" Kai said

" Uwai~!"

" Come and catch me!" Kai said

" Hey! Aichi can't even run yet..." Miwa said

Aichi crawled after Kai as Kai suddenly bumped into someone.

" I'm sorry." Kai said

" It's okay." The man said

" Huh? He looks familiar." Another man said

Aichi crawled beside Kai after catching up with him as he panted.

" This one's cute too. And he looks familiar too..." A woman said, picking Aichi up

" Oh! Team Caesar and SIT Genius!" Kamui exclaimed

" Yo, everyone! Long time no see!" Koutei greeted

" So what's with the babies?" Gai ask

" Oh, actually..." Misaki said

She explained everything to them in the baby room while Aichi, who was exhausted, took his nap and Kai was still playing with the others.

" So something like that happened..." Koutei said

" Well, both are quite cute so I don't see any problems as to why we shouldn't take care of them." Yuri said

" I know."

Aichi suddenly woke up and started crying as Miwa carried him.

" What's wrong, Aichi?" Miwa ask

" Maybe he needs to change his diaper." Misaki said

" I'll check." Miwa said

Miwa checked Aichi's diaper as he changed it after cleaning Aichi up.

" The color of his poop doesn't look too good." Miwa said

Even after the change of his diaper, Aichi was still crying.

" Why is Aichi crying?" Kai ask

" I don't know..." Miwa replied

" I think you should go get his milk again. He might be hungry." Misaki said

Miwa nodded as he went to get Aichi's milk.

" Weird... Even Kai's touch doesn't work now..." Naoki said

" Yeah..."

" I got his milk!" Miwa said

Miwa fed Aichi as he stopped crying. However, a few minutes after his milk...

" This is terrible! Aichi-kun just vomited!" Sharlene exclaimed

" What?!"

Leon was in the bathroom after Aichi had vomited as he was patting Aichi's back while bending over the sink.

" Are you alright?" Leon ask

" Uwai... Uwai..." Aichi sniffled

" You better get the infirmary nurse here." Ren said

" I'll get right on it!" Misaki said

She ran to get the infirmary nurse as the nurse checked on Aichi.

" His stomach is quite gassy. I think he's having a stomach ache. Give him half of the amount of food he always eats since he's vomiting as well. He'll be fine in four to five days. Make sure he drinks lots of water too." The nurse said

" Okay, thank you." Misaki said

The nurse left as Miwa tried to get Aichi to sleep since he was still crying.

" Does your stomach hurt again?" Miwa ask

" Uwai~! Uwai~!" Aichi cried

After a few more minutes, Aichi finally fell asleep as Kai, who Leon got to take a nap, was also placed down beside Aichi.

" Now I feel the stress of all parents who has to take care of a sick baby." Miwa said

" I know... It's really hard to tell since babies can't speak much, unless they're around Kai's age." Misaki said

" Yeah..."

" Maybe he'll be fine tomorrow! I mean, they grow by a year for every single days that passes right?" Ren ask

" I hope so..." Naoki said

" I'll go make some baby food just in case Aichi-kun wakes up and get hungry." Sharlene said

" Yeah, thanks. But just half of how much he usually eats..." Misaki said

" Okay."

Miwa looked over to the two babies as he grinned.

" Hey, look." Miwa whispered

The others gathered around the two babies as they smiled. Kai was cuddling Aichi, making sure that the sick one year old boy was warm enough.

" But won't Kai get infected too?" Ren ask

" I don't think so. Besides, he just wants to protect Aichi and make sure he's happy." Misaki replied

" Besides, he's always like this from the beginning." Miwa said

" Yeah."

" Now then... Let's get some rest. Once Aichi wakes up, we'll make sure to take care of him properly." Naoki said

" Yeah."

They took a quick nap while waiting for the two babies to wake up, all the while worrying for Aichi's health...

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
